


Tell Me Everything (and Keep Me Warm)

by TentacleBubbles



Series: Cupid's Street [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cake, Christmas, Cupid's Street, Cupid's Street AU, Eggnog, Gifts, Kissing, KuroKen - Freeform, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe, Surprises, Suspicion, TeruShou, There's a lot of peops here, Toy Store, a christmas fic in the middle of july, background ships include:, because time isn't real so fuck it, filled with LOVE, iwaoi - Freeform, sugar cookies, sunrise, ugly homemade christmas sweaters, wood carvings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: It’s Christmas time! It’s the season of eggnogs, gifts, parties, cookies, mistletoe and more gifts. And boy does Bokuto have the perfect gift idea.ORBokuto just wants to give an awesome present to all his friends, and Akaashi needlessly worried it would be something dangerous. It’s kind of an untimely Christmas fic.





	Tell Me Everything (and Keep Me Warm)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know its not Christmas and I *wrote* this in Christmas but never got around to editing. Now its here.
> 
> I honestly don't know what feel I was trying to give with this.

If Bokuto thought he was being sneaky, he was most definitely mistaken. Getting up at some undetermined hour night after night, sneaking off during lunch time, having more and more ‘hang out days’ with Kuroo, it was all way too obvious. And Akaashi Keiji was rightfully concerned.

“He keeps dodging the question whenever I try to ask,” Akaashi said sourly, staring down his dessert platter with narrowed eyes, “he never dodges questions unless it means he’s in trouble. And he caves almost immediately after, anyway. But this- ‘whatever’ is different. Probably worse.”

“Mhm,” Suga nodded, chin in hand. He’d already finished his own meal a few minutes ago, and was considering the pros and cons of trying to steal Akaashi’s food.

Their lunchtime get-togethers didn’t often last this long, but Suga didn’t mind the extended break at all. There were more people frequenting their stores lately, especially with Christmas just a few days away. He only hoped Yaku and Yachi would be able to hold out in the meantime.

“You’re not listening,” Akaashi accused, directing his gaze towards Suga instead, “I think Koutarou is planning something for Christmas. It troubles me.”

“I understand you wanting to know what it is,” Suga gestured with his hand, “but why would it trouble you? Maybe he’s making you a gift like he likes to do every now and then.”

“I appreciate all his sculptures, that’s true,” Akaashi tried not to smile at the thought, and shook his head, “this however, involves ‘hang out days’ with Kuroo increasing. You know that can’t be any good.”

“Hm, point, yes,” Suga nodded, still eyeing the bite sized cupcakes and tarts untouched in Akaashi’s plate, “But Kenma hasn’t warned us about anything.”

“He never warns us unless there’s a big enough fire hazard,” Akaashi countered, and really, Suga couldn’t disagree. So instead of answering, he changed the subject.

“What are you bringing to the Christmas party, by the way?” Suga asked, giving in to urges and swiping a tart from Akaashi’s plate. He was too fast for Akaashi to stop, and with a grin he popped the tart into his mouth. Akaashi glared at him ruefully, pulling his plate closer to himself.

“I was eating that,” Akaashi protested, “and don’t think I didn’t notice your lack of subtlety. We’ll be bringing the Christmas cake, as usual.”

“Ooh I love your Christmas cake,” Suga beamed, licking his lips, “We’re going to be bringing a ton of sugar cookies this year.”

Akaashi raised a brow at him. “Not even a hint of alcohol?” he asked, “that’s uncharacteristic.”

“You make me sound like an alcoholic,” Suga complained, pouting, “Oikawa wanted to make the eggnog this year.”

“Ah, I forgot about that,” Akaashi nodded, “I believe it’s because he had some sort of bet with Iwaizumi-san, yes?”

“Yep, they picked what each other was gonna make, to prove something or other,” Suga chuckled lightly, “they have a weird way of being boyfriends.”

“We all have our preferences,” Akaashi picked at his desserts, “some like to give flowers or chocolates while others like to challenge each other in little, dumb ways.”

“And others like to surprise their partner with cute little homemade gifts,” Suga concluded with another grin, “speaking of partners are you sure you should leave Bokuto and Lev alone this long? It’s Yahaba’s day off right?”

“Yes, you’re right,” Akaashi winced, before motioning for a waiter, “let me just have this packed up and then we can go.”

Suga wondered if he could swipe another tart before then.

\---

It’s not like Akaashi didn’t trust his partner. It was _Kuroo_ he didn’t trust. He tried to keep his mind off of it, especially with Christmas being so near. Flights of Delight was arguably popular, and people tended to flock when consumed by the Christmas rush.

Thus even without the added worry of his partner doing who knows what, Akaashi had a lot on his plate. He just wished he knew what he was worrying about.

“Akaashi-san,” Yahaba snapped him out of his rueful thoughts. Akaashi blinked owlishly at him. Wasn’t he supposed to be on a day off?

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Akaashi asked, still trying to figure out why Yahaba was in his store, in uniform, holding a box of Legos. It was one of those spaceship ones.

“I was asking if we had, uh,” Yahaba glanced at the woman waiting impatiently near the front of the store, by the Lego shelves. She was glaring straight at them, her little girl looking decidedly not cheery.

“Let me guess,” Akaashi sighed, “she wants a girl version of the big, manly Lego spaceship?”

Yahaba nodded, looking harried.

“I told her Legos are unisex no matter who’s on the package but,” the employee shrugged helplessly.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Akaashi decided, “You should help Lev at the counter.”

The two of them looked over towards Lev, trying very hard to manage the long line of people waiting to pay for their purchase, and also getting it gift wrapped for free. Yahaba nodded again and hurried over to him.

Akaashi spent a lot less time than he thought he would in convincing the impatient mother that Legos are perfectly fine for a girl. It turned out she was more concerned that the girl’s younger brothers would steal the toy from her if it ‘looked too cool’. Akaashi suggested getting the boys their own Lego sets and letting them all play together, and fortunately the mother found this to be a decent solution.

Once the afternoon rush slowed down- people going to eat dinner instead of buying presents- Akaashi pulled Yahaba aside while Lev sorted out the mess of ribbons and gift wrappers behind the counter.

“Today’s your day off isn’t it?” he asked, and immediately Yahaba looked guilty.

“I… didn’t really have much to do at home,” he said, smiling weakly.

“Mmhm,” Akaashi hummed, as if considering this, “today was supposed to be Kyoutani’s day off too, isn’t it?”

“Supposed to,” Yahaba confirmed, but his expression soured at the mention of his boyfriend, “he’s working overtime again because Terushima decided to have a sudden sick day. Again.”

“He keeps saying he’ll go to work the next day?” Akaashi guessed, holding back a smile when Yahaba’s frown worsened.

“Did Bokuto let you go to work? Didn’t try to tell you to go home?”

“Ah, yes,” Yahaba nodded, the change in topic catching him off guard, “he said you’ll be okay with it, before he left.”

“Did he say where he was going?” Akaashi bit back a sigh and an ‘I knew it’.

“I don’t think so,” Yahaba shook his head, just a tiny bit too fast.

Lev let out a sound of distress, gaining the attention of the customers still browsing the store. It wasn’t visible from in front of the counter, but he had accidentally tangled his legs up in sparkly ribbons.

Yahaba and Akaashi exchanged nods, the former going over to help while the latter took over the cash register.

It seemed that Bokuto’s whereabouts would have to wait.

\---

Akaashi stayed up that night, partly to wait for his partner to come back home and partly because he liked to stay up late. He was more of a night owl, anyway.

Bokuto tried to be sneaky about it all, but he seemed to have forgotten that his partner never really slept early. The two of them ended up staring at each other in the living room, one hunched over and mid-tip toe, the other curled up on the couch, a book and a mug of tea in his hands.

“Uh, hey, Keji,” Bokuto tried for a smile, “why aren’t you in bed? It’s late.”

“I could say the same to you,” Akaashi pointed out, setting down his book.

“Yeah, but,” Bokuto paused, stopping himself from saying _something_. Akaashi itched to ask but he reasoned with himself. The more he tried to find out forcefully the more secretive Bokuto was going to be about it.

“I’m going to bed now though,” Bokuto stepped closer towards him, hand outstretched, “let’s go sleep, Keiji.”

Akaashi stared at him, contemplating. He nodded and finished off his tea, deciding confrontation can wait until they’ve both gotten some rest. He let Bokuto pull him off the couch and towards the bedroom.

It had been a long day.

\---

“Keijii,” Bokuto mumbled, hugging his partner from behind. Akaashi grumbled in reply, reaching for another mug. Bokuto buried his nose in the crook of Akaashi’s neck, yawning and mumbling incoherently.

“You’re up pretty early,” Akaashi commented, pouring coffee sluggishly, “excited for the Christmas party?”

“Mmh,” Bokuto answered, lifting his head to watch Akaashi put milk in both their mugs, “Kuroo wants me to help with preparations. He says he doesn’t have enough help with just Mattsun and Lev.”

Akaashi paused, before putting down the milk carton a little too carefully.

“Koutarou,” he said tentatively, “do you and Kuroo have something planned?”

“Well yeah, the Christmas party,” Bokuto answered, confused.

Akaashi broke from his embrace and turned to face him, pensive. He held out Bokuto’s mug wordlessly and the latter took it, still quite confused.

“You’ve been sneaking around with Kuroo a lot lately,” Akaashi said, cradling his own mug of coffee in his hands, “At night you get up and leave for an hour, at work you’re skittish and distracted. You keep hanging out with Kuroo and you keep being vague about it.”

“Well, that’s-“ Bokuto began, but Akaashi held a hand up to silence him.

“I understand if you don’t think I should know about it,” Akaashi continued, looking down at his coffee as if it had insulted him, “but I can’t help it if I feel worried, _Bokuto_ - _san_. Especially so near Christmas time.”

“What- no!!” Bokuto hastily set aside his mug to wave his hands in denial, “no, no, no of course I’d never think that!! I’m sorry!! I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Then you’ll tell me, right?” Akaashi asked, looking up and narrowing his eyes at him. Bokuto averted his gaze.

“I… can’t,” Bokuto said pleadingly, “I’m super duper sorry! I can’t tell you just yet but you’ll find out soon I promise!!”

“That’s not very reassuring,” Akaashi sighed.

“It’s a surprise,” Bokuto reasoned, “for later, at the party. I promise it’s not anything dangerous!”

“You realize that’s just going to make me worry more, don’t you?” Akaashi asked with an amused huff. Bokuto looked like he was about to do something like cry or drop on his knees to beg. Akaashi shook his head, trying to give a reassuring smile.

“I trust you, Koutarou,” he relented, holding out his arms to continue that aborted hug from earlier, “so if you say it’s not dangerous then it’s not.”

Bokuto happily accepted the hug, promising over and over that he wasn’t doing anything dangerous with Kuroo and that it’s going to make the Christmas party ‘absolutely fantastically cool!!!’

After breakfast, they parted ways in a flurry of kisses and promises to meet up before the Christmas party that night. Akaashi headed to Flights of Delight to open their store while Bokuto went to Kuroo’s house where the party was to be hosted.

\---

It was already the 20th of December, but Flights of Delight was busier than ever. Truly, the holidays were the busiest times for Cupid’s Street. Akaashi wondered if he should look into hiring a little extra help.

“Lev can you see if we still have this doll in stock? In red instead of blue?” Yahaba asked, to which Lev responded with a salute and a run towards the back.

Though its true they try to keep extra stock in storage, Akaashi seriously doubted the one Yahaba was holding wasn’t the last one. The anxious mother waiting with him would most definitely not be pleased. Not that Akaashi could try to help out, stuck as he was behind the counter. The idea of extra help was becoming more appealing.

Turning his attention back to the box he was currently wrapping in colourful dinosaur Christmas wrapper, Akaashi wondered if he should include a bow or not. In the end he stuck a little green bow on top, along with a blank little card.

The man- probably a dad- who was buying the gift looked extremely grateful for it, and Akaashi gestured to the wooden pencil holder near the side of the counter, filled with colourful pens and markers. The holder itself was carved to depict pens and pencils curving around it. It was one of Bokuto’s works, just like a third of the items sold in the store. They were pretty popular.

Bokuto liked making stuff, mostly carvings and wooden toys. People loved the old fashioned feel of them perhaps, since they usually sold out by the end of the year. Seeing the pencil holder as always made Akaashi think about his partner, not for the first time with a hint of worry. It wasn’t every day Bokuto was able to keep a secret from him for this long.

Akaashi addressed the next costumer as the dad took one of the bright pink markers and stepped aside to write on the card. He should focus on his job for now.

It was only about 10 in the morning, but Akaashi knew he and his employees were already thinking about the end of the day.

\---

The Annual Cupid Committee Christmas party was something everyone looked forward to.

The potluck alone was a great source of friendly competition and just really great food. Like the Monthly Cupid Committee Meeting, the host changed every time, this year being Kuroo and his bookstore’s turn. He definitely didn’t want to disappoint.

Kuroo’s house, located just a few blocks away from Cupid’s Street, was decked with decorations inside and out. Tinsel and holly and plastic Santa Claus with his sleigh parked on the roof were amongst the most noticeable, but there were also snow sculptures in the yard and Christmas lights everywhere. It was festive and cheerful without being too much of a fire hazard. Jingle Bell Rock played from somewhere inside.

Akaashi walked towards the front door with a little frown, wondering just what Bokuto had helped Kuroo with. He knew he said he trusted him, and he really did, but he couldn’t help worrying.

Lev and Yahaba were trailing behind them, carrying their entire group’s bags of gifts. Bokuto, who practically bounced beside him, seemed oblivious to his worries.

Between the two of them they carried a huge box, at least a foot and a half tall and just as long. It was a Christmas cake, made from a family recipe Akaashi had only ever shared with Bokuto. A crowd favourite, Akaashi’s Christmas cake was always requested whenever the holiday drew near.

The door opened before they got to it, Kuroo greeting them with a wide grin. He wore a Santa hat, haphazardly perched on his equally haphazard hair.

“Yo, come in,” he said, stepping aside so they could pass, “if you could put that in the kitchen for now that’d be great. Gifts go under the tree in the living room, if there’s space. Watch out for mistletoe. And _don’t_ let Lev near the vodka.”

“That was one time,” Lev muttered as he passed by Kuroo, looking sullen.

“Cheer up, Lev, its Christmas,” Yahaba piped up behind him, “I think I heard Yaku-san in the living room.”

“Really?” Lev brightened up immediately, hurrying towards the living room.

Bokuto and Akaashi made their way to the kitchen, where they found Kenma sitting by the counter, PSP in hand. As soon as the cake was secured and safe from prying hands and soon-to-be-sticky fingers, Bokuto ran off, saying something about finding Kuroo for something. Akaashi glared after him, grumbling loud enough for Kenma to take notice.

“You had a fight?” Kenma asked, distracted from his game.

“Not exactly,” Akaashi sat by the counter with him, sighing, “he’s planning something with Kuroo. He’s not telling me about it, and I’m worried.”

Kenma seemed to consider this carefully, before shrugging.

“Can’t stop them now, I guess,” he said, going back to his game and no longer paying Akaashi much attention. He probably knew about this surprise but if he’s not telling Akaashi maybe, _just maybe_ it wasn’t as bad as he thinks.

After about a minute more of moping, Akaashi decided to join the party apparently happening, if only to make sure Lev didn’t crush the gifts in his excitement.

Most of everyone was already there, in various states of joy and/or soberness. Akaashi surveyed the room for the least rowdy spot.

There was a long table on one side of the room, laden with all kinds of foods. A platter stacked high with sugar cookies, an entire pot of steaming spaghetti, two whole roast chicken. The centrepiece however, was the glass bowl filled with surely spiked eggnog. It was obvious some of the people there was already enjoying it.

On the other side of the room was the huge Christmas tree buried beneath one too many tinsel. Beneath _that_ was a small sea of gifts, too many to even try to count.

Tsukishima looked like he was trying to bury himself in the couch, earphones on and probably at its highest volume. Yamaguchi must have yet to arrive. Akaashi would’ve joined him if it weren’t for Kageyama and Hinata wrestling on the other side of the couch. No doubt they’d be making out eventually.

Ushijima and Tendou were having some sort of discussion while cuddling in the loveseat, Tendou on Ushijima’s lap and looking like he’s enjoying it a lot. They were also enjoying the eggnog a lot, Tendou’s cup miraculously keeping up with his wild gestures.

Nishinoya, Hanamaki and Matsukawa seemed to be trying to start a game of Spin the Bottle with Daichi, Asahi and Ennoshita. Akaashi considered joining them, but he definitely needed more alcoholic eggnog in his system if he wanted to really enjoy it.

In the end he gravitated towards the food table, where Yaku was trying to keep Lev from eating too much lest he get sick again. Suga was also there, making sure everyone who passed by the table had a cookie. He smiled at Akaashi and offered a cookie.

“Merry Christmas, Akaashi,” Suga greeted, which Akaashi returned with his own smile. Knowing the man wouldn’t take no for an answer, Akaashi also accepted the offered cookie without a fuss.

“Where are the others?” Akaashi asked, quickly consuming the cookie so he could get to the eggnog. He knew if anyone could keep track of everyone in their mess of a group, it would be Suga.

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi are probably going at it somewhere upstairs,” Suga answered with a hum, “Yahaba and Kyoutani are behind the couch, making out because someone stuck a mistletoe there. Yamaguchi just went to the bathroom. Yachi said she and Kiyoko were going to be a little late, and Terushima and Daishou are helping Bokuto and Kuroo with some sort of surprise they won’t tell anyone about.”

Akaashi nodded in acknowledgement, unable to help the sour expression that passed his face at the mention of his partner and _his_ apparent partners in crime.

“He still hasn’t spilled anything?” Suga asked, of course noticing it, “if it helps, I don’t think it’s anything bad. And I know where the fire extinguishers are. So chin up! It’s Christmas, after all!”

The last statement was paired with a pat on the back, hard enough to earn a startled grunt from Akaashi. When he didn’t say anything else, Suga sighed.

“Come on, let’s join their game,” Suga pulled Akaashi by the wrist, waving to get Noya’s attention, “moping isn’t allowed on Christmas!”

Taking a large swig of his eggnog, Akaashi accepted his fate and prepared to enjoy the rest of the night, may it be disastrous or not.

They were just beginning to spin the bottle when Kiyoko and Yachi arrived, all bundled up, with gifts and a huge container of hot cocoa with them. They were greeted with much enthusiasm, half the others exchanging their eggnog for the much more loved hot cocoa.

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi joined them a little later, Oikawa was miffed that his eggnog wasn’t as popular as he hoped. Iwaizumi was way smug about it, especially since people (Suga, Noya) made it a point to compliment him on his roast chicken even before they’ve had the chance to eat it.

“When _will_ we get to cut up that delicious chicken?” Noya wondered aloud, reminding everyone how hungry they were getting.

“Right after this,” Kuroo answered on cue, peeking into the living room with his signature grin, “let’s all find a place to sit. We’re about to officially start the party. We’ll have dinner after this.” He disappeared just as fast as he came.

Everyone complied, more or less tipsy from the eggnog and in considerably high spirits from the hot cocoa.

A few moments later found Kuroo, Bokuto, Terushima and Daishou bringing a huge box each into the living room. They all looked to be vibrating with various amounts of excitement.

“Can I do it? Can I?” Bokuto asked, much to the three’s amusement and everyone else’s confusion.

“Go ahead,” Kuroo put his box down, gesturing to the curious crowd, “the stage is yours.”

“Okay!” Bokuto turned towards their baffled audience, “so, I really wanted to do something special for everyone this year. Last year’s snow cone competition was amazing of course! But this year, we’ve got something better! Kuroo gave me the idea, and Teru and ‘Shou helped out so we could finish all of them on time. This year, we made everyone something. We’ve all got one!”

All four of them exchanged nods, and simultaneously reached down into their respective boxes. With a flourish, they all pulled out sweaters with varying designs, all Christmas themed.

“Tada!!” Bokuto exclaimed, grin so wide it looked like it would hurt, “we made everyone a Christmas sweater! We have our own, too!”

There was a very quiet ‘holy shit’ (probably from Oikawa) before the room erupted into a chaotic mix of responses. A lot of people were elated at the idea (Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Hinata, Noya, Lev, for varying reasons), while there were those who seem to be completely against it (Tsukishima, Kenma, Kyoutani). There were others who seemed to be offended too (Oikawa) and people who thought it might not be such a bad idea (Daichi, Asahi, Iwaizumi, surprisingly).

Akaashi wasn’t sure whether he should be laughing or crying. Truly, all those weeks worrying seem to have been a waste.

There was no stopping Bokuto from handing out the sweaters, either way. With his boundless enthusiasm and pure joy about the whole thing it was hard to refuse. Soon everyone was wearing their own custom Christmas sweater, and Hanamaki was setting up his phone so they could all take a couple of group photos.

Finally it was time to eat, everyone passing around plates and utensils while classic Christmas music played in the background.

\---

Much later, when most of the food had been eaten and they’ve played Spin the Bottle and Pass the Message and Charades, when the cake had been cut up and devoured, when they’ve had their gift giving that lasted so long because of the sheer amount of gifts everyone brought for everyone else, when most of the eggnog had been consumed and people were starting to either just pass out from exhaustion or pair up and sneak off to some other part of the house.

Akaashi sat on the porch, mug of hot cocoa in his hands. He had grabbed a scarf, and his new sweater was plenty warm, but he forgot to wear gloves and knew he couldn’t stay outside for long.

The front door creaked open and shut, and Bokuto sat beside Akaashi, cuddling up to him sleepily. His very presence was warm, something Akaashi was extremely grateful for at the moment.

“Keiji,” Bokuto mumbled, seeming very happy to have found his partner.

“I’m very sorry I doubted you,” Akaashi murmured, thinking perhaps he owed Bokuto this, “and thank you for the sweater. And the other gifts, of course.”

Bokuto smiled, closing his eyes and stifling a yawn.

“D’you think everyone liked it?” he asked, voice soft with exhaustion, “they were good sweaters, right? We made them ourselves.”

“I’m sure everyone liked their sweaters, they’re very creative,” Akaashi told him, “I didn’t know any of you four could knit, though.”

“Kuroo and ‘Shou were in some competitive knitting club in the past,” Bokuto explained, words slurring with sleepiness, “they taught me and Teru. It was a lot of fun.”

“Even with Kuroo and Daishou trying to kill each other?”

“Shou’s pretty chill during winter, though. Always sleepy, kinda cuddly, that sort of thing. It was hilarious, really.”

“I bet it was,” Akaashi couldn’t help the fond smile overcoming his features. He nudged his partner gently. “Shall we go inside and find a place to nap?”

“Mnm, yeah,” Bokuto pulled himself up, stretching and yawning, “I locked the guest bedroom so nobody’s claimed it yet.”

“Yes, that’s,” Akaashi had to stifle a yawn of his own, “the best idea. Let’s go.”

He was about to stand up when Bokuto squawked, digging something from his pocket hurriedly.

“I almost forgot!” Bokuto held out the small red and green wrapped box to Akaashi, “I have another gift for you.”

Akaashi glanced from the box to the expectant grin on his partner, taking the gift reluctantly, “you’ve already given me quite a few gifts, haven’t you?”

“Just two,” Bokuto pointed out, “and the sweater doesn’t count. Besides, I made that one.”

Akaashi carefully opened the box, wrapper torn enough for the lid to be removed. Nestled inside the box was a palm-sized wood carving of an owl, detailed from its horned tufts of hair to the claws on its feet. Upon further inspection, Akaashi realized it was a switchblade disguised as a keychain. And here he thought he was going to have to make room for more owl sculptures in their home.

“Kou…” Akaashi stared up at Bokuto, unsure of the words he ought to use, “thank you. This is, so beautiful.”

“You like it?” Bokuto asked, smile slight.

“I love it, Koutarou,” Akaashi assured him, smiling himself. A yawn interrupted them, and Akaashi huffed in amusement.

“Let’s get to that bedroom, then,” Bokuto chuckled.

“Sounds like a plan,” Akaashi agreed, reminding himself to put the little owl keychain-switchblade somewhere safe before they did.

Bokuto took his hand and helped Akaashi stand up. The two of them walked back inside still holding hands, closing the door behind them just as the first rays of sunrise managed to reach it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to mention that I've been planning this for literally months but that one comment about a Christmas fic really helped spur me on, so if you think of something don't be afraid to mention it!! Who knows I might already be thinking about it!! If I wasn't and I liked the idea anyway I promise to credit you!! 
> 
> Also I have a tumblr, [tentytarts](%E2%80%9Dtentytarts.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> Lastly,
> 
> Tell me what you think? :D


End file.
